


Legacy

by rajahshinmoons



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Teen Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rajahshinmoons/pseuds/rajahshinmoons
Summary: I have had this on the laptop for awhile so here for you.





	Legacy

The older man stood in front of his desk looking at the cadet in front of him. Nothing was out of place, boots polished, military crew cut, the grey uniform trimmed with command red had been press accordingly. He was Exemplary.

  
“You have engaged in activity unbecoming of a Starfleet cadet. Explain yourself.”

  
The tall broad shoulder young man straightened his posture. His cool blue eyes settled on a point on the wall before speaking.

“I have no excuses, sir.” His tone was even.

“You start a brawl in your barracks and sent three of your fellow cadets to Starfleet medical I need some answers, your actions warrant expulsion.”

The boy stood silent breath steady.The older man shifted into a seat at his desk, His eyes lingering at a holophoto of him and his wife with their children before refocusing on the young man still at attention, gazing past him no doubt looking at the painting of his home that held the wall.

“At ease cadet.”

He relaxed a bit but not enough for the older man’s he felt like, getting latium from a ferangi might be easier.  
Commandant looked over the PADD more for show than anything.

“You’re at the top of your class, in line to be the leader of Nova Squad your final semester, with a rank of lieutenant upon completion of Starfleet Academy not to mention a posting on one the most highly decorated Starfleet vessels and you’re here in my office maytring yourself for what.”

He threw the PADD down for added effect.  
The cadets mask broke for a second, anyone else would have missed it but not this old man. He saw it too many times before. The moment of contemplation followed by resolve.  
The aging officer tugged at his ear.

“Not a what….a who I take it.” There it was again the subtle change in the jawline, the young cadet was biting his tongue a tale that has gotten him busted a few times by his parents.

“Computer privacy lock Chakotay sigma eta one tau.”

Privacy lock engaged

Chakotay pulled out a bottle of scotch along with two glasses and filled one with a single and one with a double.

“Don’t tell your mother.” Was all he offered to the young man who now had a glass in front of him.

The cadet wrapped his hand around the glass before letting the amber liquid touch is tongue showing a face of revolt if just for the older gentleman. It wasn’t his first time drinking.

“What happen?” Chakotay asked more focused on the scotch the then cadet.

“A few of the Delta squad had just come back on campus. Me, M, Hansen, and Dauphine. Tarik and his buddies were drunk and started the usual heckling us.”

“The usual?” Chakotay’s eyebrows rose in a Tuvokian style.

“Don’t act like you don’t know you have eyes and ears everywhere. They started on Hasen Kim and his borg mother which he says he doesn’t care and their opinions are irrelevant but he does. On me… you may have worked hard for your position but don’t you dare think everyone’s happy that a marquis traitor is head of Starfleet Academy. “ the young cadets' voice rose in disgust and anger.

“But that’s not what started the fight?” Chakotay swished the liquid in the glass before downing it.

“No.”

“Did Miral start the fight?”

“Why do you guys instantly think because of her Klingon blood she’s the first one to throw the first blow?” the boy's eyes met Chakotay’s with a familiar fire. Chakotay stared at the cadet eyebrows still ascended once more.

“Give her more credit she hasn’t had any outburst in a while.”

“Okay, so if you guys have come to endure and there were no fireworks are you telling me the half Vulcan threw the first punch?”

“That’s illogical.” The boy shook his head at the thought of Dauphine getting in a fight Delilah on the other hand.

“So you did?” Chakotay asked in a casual matter of fact.

“Yes, I did and No, I don’t have an excuse and understand your position if you have to expulse me or would you rather I resign.”

He lost his patience with the young man in the gull of his statement.

"Drakoe D’Lopawk Janeway why would you do this, the truth.” He demanded.

“We were leaving and Miral had shouted some things in Klingon. Cadet K’tarmide shouted control that honorless bitch of a girlfriend, no Klingon would have such filth. I punched him before I knew it we all were fighting.”

“That makes no sense Drakoe, why didn’t you walk away?” he had taught the lot of them about sticks and stones and the value of being the bigger person.

“I couldn’t.”

“What do you mean you couldn’t, I haven’t expected your lives to be easy especially with the last name Janeway, so I looked the other way when you..,” he looked at the golden gloves hanging on the wall.

“Preferred the Marquis way.” the young man was looking at Amelia’s gloves too.

“But you straightened up in Starfleet, provided an example for the others but this… this is something I expect from a….”

“Klingon…” the young man let the word hang in the air.

“Show me Ki'sómma…”

The young man held out his hand showing no scars.

“Ki'sómma…”

Drakoe removed his jacket knowing his father was looking for the bruise that had almost healed on his forearm.Chakotay poured himself another generous helping of scotch at the sight while the younger man braced himself.

“You are both barely eighteen. What were you two thinking? No, you weren’t where you at least not with the proper brain.”

“Dad Please…”

“Please what…”

“We didn’t take this lightly…I didn’t take this lightly.”

“Make this make sense. Lopawk”

“I love her dad. I’ve known from the D'artagnan shuttle crashed.”

The crashed had almost claimed the life of Tom Paris and his two children.

“We raised you to make better decisions.” Was all the older man said disappointment stinging in his voice.  
“I’m not some hormone-crazed teenager I didn’t act on impulse or emotion. Dammit, father, I had a plan to ask her to marry me on graduation day, after asking Tom and aunt Lanna. I had planned on telling you and mom long before anything ever happened. I had a Plan, but then the shuttle crash happened and she asked then, but I was responsible. I did what you would have expected of a Janeway, of your son, and told her no, we weren’t ready. You know where that got me? She, of course, took it wrong and ran off to the Klingon homeworld for a year…. She didn’t want to be in the same quadrant as me.

“So that’s why you went to Dorvon this past summer?”

“I was lost without her.” His voiced cracked. Eyes clouded in a way he was all too familiar with.  
Chakotay remembered Sakaya telling him of his son’s anger and restless wondering on their homeworld. How Amelia pleaded with him to leave him be and his wife worried about her little warrior. He thought he was finished with the angry warrior only to find it in his Ki'sómma.  
The young man shifted in his seat tugging at his left ear staring at his father knowing the boundary he was crossing and hope for forgiveness.

“My spirit guide didn’t return till she did.” The words hung in the air suffocating both of them.

Drakoe was never one for vision quest he was his mother’s son wild free and unanchored.  
His heart ached knowing the lost his son felt and wondered who his son had spoken to in all his spirit walks if not his guide, but he didn’t ask he just waited for him to continue.  
“We….we came to an agreement to take every day a step at a time. It was the best compromise we could think of and it was working I was at peace and we were rebuilding our friendship. Last week we went on a holo-cation and we started arguing. She wanted to return to the homeworld after graduation and I, of course, wanted to join Voyager. We couldn’t find common ground in between all the mudslinging, hurt feelings, and legacy expectations. Paris this, Janeway that, I was tired of fighting, so I told her the truth… about the year without her, about the absence of my guide, I told her I could handle the back and forth of shuttles, the late night comms, the honor above duty, but I couldn’t survive without her. Well, that stopped her cold.  
Drakoe choked on a laugh that revealed his father’s dimples with a starry-eyed expression that was his mother’s.

“Then she’s throwing things at me and well...I did right by her. I don’t expect you to get it dad and I understand if you are disappointed in me but…”

“Drakoe…You are willing to give up Starfleet for her.”

“Yes.”

“B’elanna is going to kill you two that’s if your mother doesn’t first. Does anyone else know?”  
Amelia does but it’s hard to keep anything from her, little sister is the worse. Hansen “logically” knew but not Dauphine.”  
This brought a laughter to Chakotay. Dauphine and her sister Delilah were known for gossip much like their mother and her twin.

“Lucky for you your father is the commandant and your mother is an Admiral and the boys your pack beat the targ out of are not saying who started the fight. This will be entered on your record and you will not be able to command Nova Squad next year. That is my decision as the commandant of Starfleet Academy. You can’t knock out an Admiralty’s grandson and not expect consequences even if he deserved it.”  
He smiled his dimples clear eyes full of pride. “As your father your punishment is, you will tell your mother the truth.”


End file.
